Don't leave me!
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Lin goes on a reconnaissance mission with Kya but it all goes down hill from there.


**sorry for the dark themes. i'm wanting to write a collection of how people find out that Kya and Lin are together. so if you have any suggestions tell me. please r&amp;r. and Lin is 21 Kya is 24.**

* * *

"Hey sexy."

Lin stopped walking to look at the person who made the indecent remark, only to find her girlfriend sitting in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk, a smug smirk on her face. "Get out of my chair."

Kya did as she was told. "You're no fun."

"I'm at work, of course I'm not fun. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your mother called my mother for some help on a case near the docks. I asked if I could tag along."

Lin let out a groan. "You have got to be kidding me. You two are the waterbending specialists my mother called?"

Kya lifted her new waterbending officer armour, complete with badge onto the desk. "Uh-huh. We get to be partners. This is going to be fun."

"Captain Beifong!" Lin stood to attention at the sound of the commanding tone. "We're moving out. Is your team ready?"

"Yes Chief."

"Brief Kya on the assignment."

Lin followed her mother and Katara out of the station to the transport vehicles. "Our objective is to shut down the Red Monsoon's drug trade at the docks. In the past their waterbenders have thrown metalbenders into the bay, which has resulted in a few drownings. Your job is to prevent this from happening. You and I will be doing recognisance. We will then report to Chief Beifong on how many men there are and what warehouse they are in."

A moment passed before Kya leaned in to whisper in Lin's ear. "I find it adorable that you call your mother 'chief.'"

"Shut up."

They arrived at the docks within minutes. "Alright Captain Beifong, you and Kya are up. Be careful and watch each others backs."

Lin gave her a curt nod. They moved to the outside of the first warehouse. "Hold onto me."

Kya complied as Lin shot a cable up to the roof, propelling them onto the building. "I don't see anything."

"Lets move to the next one." Lin ran to the edge of the building, leaping into the air she landed on the next building in silence. She turned around to find Kya looking at the ground from her position on the first building. "Please don't tell me you are afraid of heights."

"I'm not. It's just that it's a very big jump."

Lin rolled her eyes, sending a cable to wrap itself around Kya's waist, she retracted the cable drawing Kya into her chest with an oof. "When did you get so solid?"

"Since I started dating you."

Lin gave Kya a knowing smile. "Whatever." She led them to the skylight, peering down they found their targets. "I count nineteen. Our source told us there should be twenty." Lin's eyes widened in realisation. She pushed Kya away from her, just as a torrent of water hit her in the chest, sending her flying off the warehouse. Everything became a blur as she hit the ground with a thud, knocking the air from her lungs.

"Captain Beifong!"

Lin looked up to find her mother running towards her, when she felt a water spiral latch itself around her waist. She was lifted into the air and the next thing she knew, she was sent flying two hundred meters out into the bay.

She kicked her legs furiously in an effort to reach the surface. Her brain feeling as though it were about to explode. She tried to bend her armour off but due to her panicked state she failed, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean as darkness consumed her.

"LIN!" Toph was about to jump into the water, only to be held back by Katara. "I have to save her! Let go of me!"

"You can't swim Toph! You will die!"

"I have to save-"

Both women stopped in their movements, when they saw Kya run past them, diving into the cold water.

Using her waterbending to propel her further through the water, she reached the location where Lin hit the water. She looked around when a shining silver light caught her eye. She swam towards it until Lin' form came into view. She wrapped an am under her chest, using her other arm to control the water currents to bring them to the surface. Kya shouted back to the shore, struggling to keep both hers and Lin's head above the waterline. "I'VE GOT HER! I NEED SOME HELP!"

A metal cable wrapped itself around Kya, pulling her to the shore. They reached the pier as a few metalbending officers lifted them by their armour into the docks. Kya wasted no time in bending the water out of Lin's lungs, hoping this would bring some life into her. Seeing that it hadn't, Kya went into healer mode. "Get this armour off her now!" An officer stood forward, taking the initiative of releasing Lin from her confines. Kya began pounding on Lin's chest in an effort to restart her heart. Every thirty pumps she pinched Lin's nose and breathed into her mouth. "Come on Lin. Don't leave us."

Five minutes passed before she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Kya that's enough. She's gone."

Kya shook her off. "She's not gone until I say she is gone!" Kya began pumping furiously on Lin's chest, not wanting to believe that the love of her life was gone. She breathed again into Lin's mouth, only to feel pressure against her lips. Kya broke away to find Lin's bright eyes looking at her own, a smirk on her lips.

"You taste like salt."

Kya couldn't say anything, so instead she chose to kiss Lin with all the passion her body allowed. The people around them watched in shock as they practically groped each other. A cough interrupted their intimate moment. They looked to the side to find the chief of police looking down at them with dry tears on her cheeks. "Everyone throw the criminals into the wagons and get them processed." She turned her attention to Kya, as well as her blindness allowed. "If you're done kissing my daughter, I'd like to welcome her back to the land of the living." Toph knelt down, binging her daughter into a tight embrace. "Welcome back, badgermole."

"Thanks mum. Umm, I'm sorry I didn't tell you or aunt Katara that Kya and I are seeing each other."

"It's fine. But I think you have broken Sugar Queen."

Lin looked over her mother's shoulder to find Katara standing still with her mouth open. "Whoops. Can you guys help me stand up?"

Toph and Kya took one of Lin's arms each, helping her to her feet. Lin grimaced in pain. "Damn woman, did you jump on my chest? I think you broke a few ribs."

"I've got it from her aunt Toph." Toph let go to help her officers. Kya helped Lin into one of the police cars and began to heal her chest. "You scared me today. You were dead for more than five minutes."

Lin placed her lips on Kya's, conveying so much emotion through the simple act. "I'm sorry."

Kya placed a hand on Lin's cheek, letting their foreheads touch. "I'm just happy you're still here. Come on lets get you dried off, you're freezing."


End file.
